(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vectors for gene delivery to mammalian cells. More specifically, the invention is directed to the use of nonpathogenic mycobacteria as vectors to deliver genes to mammalian cells that can be expressed by the mammalian cells.
(2) Description of the Related Art